Paradise: The First Dance
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: The town of Paradise is getting ready to hold a dance. The children come up with many plans for the first dance ever held in town. There are good ideas and mischievous plans being made. Which plans will hold up the good or the bad?


This story takes place the year before The Masquerade is set. It's a stand alone story.

Ethan Cord,an ex-gunfighter is the Uncle and guardian of his niece and three nephews after they lost their mother to T.B.

**Joseph age 12, Ben 8, George 7 and Claire age 13**

* * *

**The First Dance (Valentine's Day)  
**

{Paradise, Colorado}

Ethan walked slowly, deep in thought, from the barn to the house. Just that morning he had been asked to take the job of deputy sheriff of Paradise. Although he had been working as a temporary deputy for months, he had turned down all offers to make it a permanent position. Now, the current sheriff, Tom Kincaid had just informed him he was ill and wouldn't be holding the job much longer. He asked Ethan to take over as a permanent deputy full time.

The money would be twice what he was being paid for a temporary position. With four children and a ranch to run, the money would be very useful. _That extra money could be used right now. The boys all need new pants and Claire could use a new dress or two. She tries to keep up with the boy's clothes and make sure they are let out enough to fit. I can see the pants they've been wearing lately have no more space to be let out. Their shirt sleeves are two short also. The coat Ben has on today is too tight. I really ought to take this job offer. Then again, who would be here to watch the children? _ Ethan thinks as he pours a cup of coffee to warm up.

The front door bangs open and Ben and George rush in. Seeing their Uncle, they run to him.

"Guess What? We're going to have a dance in town!" Ben tells him breathing hard.

"Catch your breath Ben and then tell me more." Ethan smiles at the boy as he tries to calm down.

"Miss. Harrison said the town was going to hold a Valentine's Day Dance at the fire station's barn. All of us kids are going to be decorading for it." George explains.

"We're going to decor_ate,_ George not decor_ade!_" Ben corrects his younger brother.

"That's WHAT I SAID!" George answers back, getting louder in his frustration at being corrected. At nearly eight, he was getting tired of his brothers and sister telling him he said something wrong.

"George, mind your manners son and lower your voice." Ethan says firmly.

"They're going to pull the fire wagons out so we can all go and decorate the barn for the dance. Miss. Harrison said the dance was open for all ages not just grown ups. How can a dance be open or closed? Did she mean the doors to the barn?" Ben asks.

Joseph, just coming in from checking the barn, answers "Of Course NOT dummy! Gosh, you are so dumb sometimes! Why would you think it meant doors? Get some sense Ben! You're almost nine years old now!"

"Young man, that was extremely rude! You **do not ever** talk to someone in that tone of voice or call someone names. Apologize right now!" Ethan says sternly both hands on his hips.

"I'm very sorry for calling you a dummy, Ben." Joseph says quietly knowing he is close to being in big trouble.

"Good. Now listen to me, all of you. If I hear of any of you being as rude and disrespectful to anyone as Joseph just was to Ben you will be in trouble. I will take you out to the barn and it won't be to look at the horses! Do you understand me, boys?"

"Yes Sir."

"Ben, Miss. Harrison means the dance is being held for anyone who wants to go not just adults. In some places dances are 'closed' to certain people. For example, if we said the dance was closed to people with brown hair, then you wouldn't be able to go."

Giggling, Ben says "Neither would you or Joseph!"

"That's right. Go change clothes and start the chores. It's getting colder and we need to get all the nighttime chores done early so we can stay in. Where's Claire? Didn't she come home with you?"

"Miss. Harrison had all the older girls stay behind to talk about the dance. She said they would be staying about half an hour." Joseph answers.

"If she's not back by four thirty then I'll take the wagon in to get her. I don't want her walking back in this cold air. Now go on and change but dress warmly, it's really cold outside." Ethan reminds them.

* * *

For the next week, all the children could talk about or so it seemed to Joseph, was the Valentine's Dance. After their morning lessons, Miss. Harrison had the older boys cutting out hearts of all sizes. She had shown the children how to mix red and white paint together to make pink. The younger children were painting the cut out hearts in red or pink. The older girls were busy sewing strips of old white sheets together for streamers. They planned to attach the streamers to the walls and pin hearts to the streamers.

At recess, the older girls stayed inside to talk about the dance while everyone else went out to play.

"What is such a big deal about a dance?" Joseph grumped to his friends. "I'll be glad when it's over. All Claire thinks about is this dance. She's talked about it so much I wonder if she'll ever talk about something else again."

"Yeah, my sister, Emily is the same. All I've heard is how "fun" the dance is going to be. How wonderful of Miss. Harrison to come up with the idea. What dress she might wear to it. I'm sick to my stomach every time she starts talking." Jeff says.

Listening to them, Jason says "I've got an idea how to stop this dance. Wanna hear it?"

When the two other boys nod, he says "It's easy. All we have to do is fix it where no one will want to use that barn for a dance. "

"How are we going to do that?" Joseph asks curiously.

"That's where you come in, Joseph. It'll be your job to get up as much manure as you can and bring it to town. We'll fix the barn to smell the way a barn can smell. Who wants to dance in a smelly barn?" Jason answers.

"That's a nice idea Jason, but how am I supposed to get all that manure from my barn to town? I'm not allowed to just drive the wagon anytime I feel like it. If I ask to use the wagon, Uncle Ethan will want to know why I want to use it. He'd probably make me take the boys along. I can't go anywhere without them along. I'm always having to take care of them." Joseph complains.

"So don't ask. Just take the wagon when he's not there. You can put a tarp down in the wagon and I'll give you plenty of empty grain sacks you can use to put the manure in. I tell you what, Jeff and I will even come out and help you fill them. Will you do it?"

"All right, but we had better not get caught. We'd have a hard time explaining why we were filling sacks with manure. You know guys, this could lead us to big trouble." Joseph answers.

"It's never stopped us before, has it? Remember the Three Musketeer's motto 'one for all and …"

"ALL FOR ONE!" Jeff and Joseph finish loudly. Ever since Miss. Harrison read the book to the class, Joseph and the twins have called themselves "The Three Musketeers".

* * *

The next Saturday, the children gather in town to decorate the barn. The dance is to be held that night. While the other children are busy hanging hearts and sweeping the barn, Jeff, Jason and Joseph head back to the ranch.

"Uncle Ethan is supposed to be working in town today so we should be okay. We'll have to work fast though because someone might miss us. I've already done six bags and they are hidden out by the manure pile. I used a lot of the manure pile plus some fresh. We should have enough for five or six more bags."

As the boys get busy filling bags, Ethan is calming a frantic teacher.

"Mr. Cord, the boys were right there in the barn and now they are gone. I specifically told the children not to go anywhere without telling me. I'm worried."

"It's fine, Miss. Harrison. I will go look for them. They probably went to the twin's house. I doubt they've gone too far."

Riding up to the Anderson's farm, Ethan finds Mrs. Anderson out at her clothesline. "Afternoon, Mrs. Anderson. Have you seen Joseph and the twins any since they left earlier?"

"No I haven't seen any of the three oldest since this morning when they left to decorate for the dance. What have they done now?"

"I don't know that they are up to mischief but Miss. Harrison just reported them missing from the decorating. She says they were all there earlier but left without telling her they were leaving. She doesn't know where they went and is all worried." Ethan answers.

"If I see them I'll be sure to send them right back to the decorating but only after I paddle their backsides with my spoon! Running off like that! What're they thinking? I swear, all I've heard from the boys is complaints about the dance. I just don't understand why they dislike the idea so much. Emily is all excited about it."

"Yes, Claire is also. She's had her dress pressed and ready for days. Joseph could use some of her enthusiasm. He's been moody and difficult for weeks. Claire was never like this at that age."

"It's the same with the twins so it must be something about twelve year old boys. Emily has never been a bit of trouble. It's always the twins who cause the trouble. When their Pa hears about them running out on their job, he's going to be causing them some trouble. He sure doesn't hold lightly to running out on work."

"Well, when I find them I'll send them straight home. I'll see you at the dance tonight." Ethan says as he mounts his horse.

* * *

Deciding to check out at the ranch, he rides out. Nearing the barn, he sees the wagon pulled up beside the barn doors. Knowing it was not there when he left that morning, Ethan becomes suspicious. Guessing the boys are in the barn, he leaves the horse by the side of the barn and walks quietly to look in the wagon.

In the wagon bed, there are several grain sacks that seem to be full of something. As he gets closer he can smell what the sacks are filled with. _Just what do those three plan to do with manure? What are they up too? It better not be what I think! _ Ethan says quietly to himself. Just then the barn doors open and all three boys come out carrying grain sacks. They all stop right where they are when they see Ethan standing by the wagon.

"Well hello boys. I've been looking for you three. It seems you left the decorating earlier without asking and without letting Miss. Harrison know where you were going. She was quite worried when she came to me earlier. Jeffrey and Jason your mother wants you to come straight home. She is also worried about you. For your sakes I hope you all have a good reason for loading manure sacks into the wagon. What were you planning to use them for?"

None of the boys answers so he says "Joseph? Explain this to me please."

Knowing this was an order not a request, Joseph says quietly "We were planning to try to stop the dance by spreading the sacks around and making the place smell."

"I see. Well, Jeffrey and Jason I will be telling your parents about this. For now, go home and stay put until your parents tell you differently."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Cord." They both answer.

"See you tonight Joseph." Jeff says.

"Maybe, we'll have to see." Joseph says not at all sure he's going to live to see the dance the way his Uncle's face looks.

As the twins hurry off, Ethan says "Let's go in the barn Joseph. We have some talking to do."

Hearing this makes Joseph's stomach drop. Those words often come out of his Uncle's mouth right before he gives him a whipping.

"All right Joseph, I want an explanation. You have been difficult to get along with for two weeks. Ever since we first heard about the dance, you have been snapping at your family, moping around, griping about the dance. You've gone way out of your way to try to make everyone miserable. Now today, you planned to try to stop the dance. I want to know why. You had better have a very good reason for this young man!"

Calming himself down as he sees the boy's shoulders drooping and his lips quivering, Ethan waits for Joseph to say something. With no explanation coming he says sternly "Well then, let's hear what you have to say for yourself. Why would you want to ruin the dance for the whole town?"

"I can't dance." Joseph says very quietly looking at his feet instead of his Uncle.

"Pardon? I didn't catch that. Say it again louder this time."

"I wanted to stop the dance because I don't know how to dance. I don't want to go to the dance because I can't dance and everybody will laugh at me. Miss. Harrison said since we were the hosts and hostesses for the dance we had to be there. The twins just don't like to dance with girls."

He stops and waits to see what Ethan will say. Not getting any reaction he continues explaining. "We thought if we put the manure sacks in the barn it would smell so bad no one else would want to dance either. Then we could just have the drinks and cakes outside the barn. We thought if we smelled up the place the party could be outside but we wouldn't have to try to dance."

Finished with his explanation, Joseph waits to hear what Ethan might say to all of this. When he doesn't hear anything he looks up to see Ethan studying him curiously. The expected anger isn't showing in his Uncle's face.

"Joseph, what makes you think you will have to dance? Not everyone who goes to a dance participates in the dancing." Ethan tells him.

"They don't?" Joseph asks in surprise.

"Joseph, have you ever been to a dance? I know Claire has but have you?"

"No sir, I was too young when she went that one time. She was twelve but I was just ten and you had to be twelve or older to go. Mama taught her to dance so she could go and have fun."

"Well son, I'll just have to teach you so you can go to this one. It's not hard to learn the basic steps. Will you do me the honor?" Ethan asks holding out his hand.

"Sir?" Joseph asks completely baffled as to what his Uncle wants him to do.

"That means will you dance with me. The gentleman asks the lady for a dance by saying 'Will you do me the honor?' Then the lady takes his hand and they dance. Put your hand on my arm and just follow my steps. Ready?"

Ethan leads Joseph around the barn counting out "One Two Three " as they seem to go in a circle. After four trips around the barn Joseph gasps "Can we stop, Please?"

Fighting for breath he collapses on a hay bale. "That's a lot harder to do than Claire made it look. I don't remember her being out of breath when she did it."

"Well son, it's probably because she didn't hold her breath the way you did. You have to breathe when you dance son, just like when you do everything else. It's not much fun if you can't breathe!' Ethan can't help but chuckle at Joseph's astounded look.

"I'm supposed to breathe and dance at the same time?"

"Yes, that's the idea. Some people even talk to each other during a dance but we'll just focus on getting you to breathe right now. Come on son, let's try it again. This time remember to breathe!"

An hour later, Joseph has the steps down and is actually enjoying himself. "This is fun, Uncle Ethan. I think I can do it now. I'm even talking and dancing!"

"Yes you are. You're going to be fine tonight. If there's a dance you don't know or don't want to do, then just sit on the bales and watch. There's no rule that people have to dance every dance."

"Yes Sir, thank you for teaching me." Joseph says walking towards the barn doors. He's intending to go out back and then inside to get something to drink.

"Hold up there Joseph. I'm not finished talking just yet. First, you are welcome. I didn't mind teaching you at all. I never will mind doing something to help you but you have to tell me about it for me to be able to do so. Second, you still have a punishment coming for running out on Miss. Harrison the way you did. You boys really worried her."

Having turned around to look at his Uncle when he first started speaking, Joseph drops his eyes to the barn floor, at the news of punishment. _Please don't whip me. _ He silently pleads. He knows once his uncle has decided on something it wouldn't make any difference to plead with him so he just waits.

"You're punishment is going to be this Joseph. First, I want all of those sacks moved out of the wagon and the wagon scrubbed clean. Then starting tomorrow, you will empty each of those sacks into the manure pile. You will also clean this barn with the twins help. All three of you will spend tomorrow cleaning. Second, for not obeying your teacher, you are housebound for a week. You will come straight home from school for the next week. No visits to or from friends, no going anywhere except school for one week."

"Yes Sir."

"Go do whatever it was you were heading off to do then clean the wagon. When you finish, you need to take a hot bath with soap. You already smell like a manure pile! If you want a girl to accept your dance invitation, you want to smell your best. While you're bathing, I'll check on your clothes. I'm pretty sure Claire pressed your good pants the other day. Just put on your best shirt and you'll be all set."

* * *

As Ethan and the children entered the barn for the dance, Ethan spotted Bill Anderson, the twin's father. Walking over he had a quiet conversation with him.

"So, they planned on using those sacks to smell up the barn! Quite ingenious if you think about it. Of course we can't let them get away with it. I told Joseph he would spend the day tomorrow cleaning the barn. He's also housebound for a week. I wouldn't mind if Jeff and Jason came out to clean with him. What do you think about that idea?"

"That would be fine with me. I already whipped them for running off from their teacher. This will be for planning the mischief in the first place and for trying to sneak around. I'll have them out to your place by nine in the morning." Mr. Anderson answers.

Later that evening, Mrs. Anderson motions for Ethan to join her. When he sits beside her on the bale, she says "I see Joseph out there dancing and he looks like he's having a great time. Whatever did you do to cause such a change? The twins got their backsides burned by their Papa and neither of them is having fun tonight."

"Joseph is housebound for a week starting tomorrow and he and the twins will be cleaning my barn tomorrow also. His reason behind the mischief was that he didn't know how to dance and was afraid everyone would laugh. I helped him work out those basic dance steps so he could dance. I told him he didn't have to dance unless he wanted to. Joseph has never been to a dance before and had no idea what to expect. They were planning to stop the dance inside by….. well, let's just say they wanted to stop the dancing. I convinced them not to try it."

"Mr. Cord?"

"Yes?"

"For a bachelor Uncle, you make an excellent Father! I'm pleased to know you."

"Well, thank you Ma'am, I'm trying my best."

On the way home that night, Claire asks "Well Joseph, how did you like your very first dance?"

"It was great Claire. Did you see Emily dance with me? She said I was a good dancer and much better than her brothers."

"I saw that Joseph and she's right. You are a good dancer. When did you learn to dance? I didn't think you knew how."

"Uncle Ethan taught me this afternoon."

"You learned all that in one afternoon? You're a natural born dancer then Joseph! I had to practice a week before I could dance as well as you already do!"

"Thanks Claire. When do you think the town will have another dance? I'm ready to go to another one!"

"I don't know Joseph. Maybe we can talk Miss. Harrison into doing another one for St. Patrick's Day."

"What's St. Patrick's Day? Do you get cards or flowers on that day?" Ben asks sleepily having woken up to hear them talking.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow Ben. Right now I'm just too tired." Claire answers as she lifts up a bouquet of flowers to smell.

"Okay, but where did those flowers come from Claire?" Ben asks.

"A secret admirer sent them to me. The card only said: From your secret admirer with much love."

Ben asks "What's a secret admirer, Claire?"

"Well, an admirer is someone who likes you. It's kind of like a secret because the person didn't tell his name. I think that's why it's called a secret admirer."

"Will you ever find out who the admirer is?"

"Maybe so, Ben. I just don't know for sure."

Having seen his Uncle put those same flowers in the wagon under the driver's seat earlier that evening, Joseph just smiles. He's thankful Uncle Ethan knew to do this. He sure wouldn't have wanted Claire to be the only girl without a bouquet! All seven of the older girls received a bouquet tonight. There sure was more to having a dance than he ever thought!


End file.
